A known container of this type, for example, a container containing an instantaneous adhesive agent has a structure in which the discharge hole is closed by interposing a stopper member between a cap and a container body before it is used by a user, the stopper member is removed when the container is to be used by the user, and the discharge hole is formed by being pierced by a needle pin projected at the center of the inner top of the cap (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-135450/1994).
As a container for containing a liquid which becomes no longer usable upon absorbing the moisture in the air as represented by the cyanoacrylate-type instantaneous adhesive agent, furthermore, there has been known a one-push-squeeze-type double-structured adhesive container comprising a flexible inner container filled with an adhesive solution; a squeeze-type flexible outer case body for hermetically accommodating said flexible inner container with its outlet at the upper end being outwardly protruded and forming a closed space inside therein so as to be pushed from the outer side; and a cap for wrapping the outlet at the tip of said flexible inner container and the upper end of said flexible outer case body and detachably having a piercing member with a pin in a recessed portion formed at a suitable position thereof, wherein the flexible outer case body has a drying agent-containing chamber in which is hermetically contained a drying agent between the bottom end thereof and the bottom end of said flexible inner container as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-294371/1993.
However, the container disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-135450/1994 has a problem in regard to the handling since the stopper member must be removed by the user prior to using the container.
According to the container disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-294371/1993, a drying agent-containing chamber is provided between the bottom end of the flexible outer case body and the bottom end of the flexible inner container, and a drying agent is sealed in the drying agent-containing chamber. However, the drying agent is placed in a closed space formed between the flexible outer case body and the flexible inner container, and the effect of the drying agent is limited within a closed space only but does not extend to the inside of the cap. Though the outlet at the tip of the flexible inner container has been closed before it is used by the user, the container, in general, has been made of a synthetic resin which permits the air to permeate to some extent. Therefore, the instantaneous adhesive agent inside absorbs the moisture contained in the air that has permeated therethrough, whereby the liquid is solidified and becomes no longer usable. In other words, the liquid tends to be solidified near the liquid discharge hole. This problem is caused even after the user started to use the container.